Hayabusa the Falcon
Hayabusa the Falcon is Shan Yu's pet and the secondary antagonist from Mulan. He had his feathers burnt off by Mushu (although he survived, albeit bare and humiliated). Background Hayabusa is Shan Yu's pet falcon and sidekick. The bird often acts as a warning signal alerting China's victims that Shan Yu is near. He appears to be similar to his master: strict, ruthless and vicious. He latches onto his prey or whatever he needs to carry with his steely talons (as he did with Shan Yu's sword when Shang handed it to the Emperor). Appearances Mulan At the film's opening, Hayabusa is first seen soaring over The Great Wall of China, alerting the Chinese guards that Shan Yu and his army are attacking. Later on, Hayabusa collects a doll from a Chinese village. By analyzing the doll, Shan Yu and his Elite Huns realize that the Imperial army awaits them in a small village located in the quickest passageway to the Imperial City. The falcon later joins Shan Yu and the Huns during the snowy mountain battle and nearly stopping Mulan in her goal to defeat Shan Yu. Hayabusa later escapes the avalanche caused by Mulan and searches the snow for his master. Once found, Hayabusa settles down on his master's shoulder and joins the Huns in their trip to the Imperial City. During the victory ceremony where Li Shang attempts to present the Emperor Shan Yu's sword as proof of the Hun leader's death, Hayabusa manages to snatch the sword in his talons and deliver it to Shan Yu, who is hiding in the shadows. During a plan created by Mulan to stop Shan Yu and save the Emperor, Hayabusa attempts to alert the Elite Huns of the impending rescue mission. However, Mushu breathes fire on him, burning off Hayabusa's feathers, leaving him naked. He is then seen being used as a mode of transportation by Mushu. His fate following the battle is unknown. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hayabusa is a minor character that lives in The Land of Dragons World. Like the film he is Shan Yu's falcon and warning signal. During the boss battle with Shan Yu, the falcon is battled as well constantly attacking Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan. Personality Haybusa should be noted for its efficiency. Whereas most Disney villains are bumbling, unintelligent, and incompetent compared to their masters (i.e. Smee, Fidget, and Cruella's henchmen), Haybusa mirrors the strict, ruthless, and relentless traits of his master, Shan Yu. He has never seen failing in any mission. Trivia *Hayabusa is the fourth bird sidekick to a Disney Villain, the first being the Wicked Queen's crow, the second being Diablo, and the third being Iago, but unlike the ones before him, he is a bird of prey rather than a raven or a parrot *The name "Hayabusa" means "Peregrine Falcon" in Japanese. *Without his feathers, Hayabusa resembles a chocobo, which is a type of bird from Final Fantasy games that can be ridden as Mushu rides him. *Owning and training a pet falcon has been and still is a very common past time among many Central Asian nomads in Mongolia, Turkestan and Kazakhstan. See also *Diablo *Iago *Shan Yu Category:Birds Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Birds of Prey Category:Predators Category:Mulan villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Henchmen‎